Language Barrier
by Kamikazee
Summary: AngelFushigi Yugi (manga), You'd think Fred would learn that it's not wise to read out of books you know nothing about.


Language Barrier  
  
Author: Kamikazee E-Mail: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com Rating: PG Fandom: Angel/Fushigi Yugi (manga version) Pairing/Characters: Fred/Hotohori Summary: You'd think Fred would learn that it's not wise to read out of books you know nothing about. Spoilers: Angel Season 4 finale, Fushigi Yugi, none really Author's Notes: This is a crossover with the manga Fushigi Yugi, not the anime. I have never seen the anime so I don't know if there are any big differences. Notes 2: I've only read up to Volume 2 of the Graphic novels. My knowledge is very limited.  
  
~  
  
You'd think she would have learned not to read strange books that had a high chance of being magical. You'd think she would have learned that books that may seem fictional often aren't, just very rare accounts. You'd think she would have learned all these things, but she didn't.  
  
The day Fred found the 'Universe of the Four Gods' was not extraordinary by any means. In fact the day was going a bit dull, which is the reason the young brunette found herself in the city library, as opposed to the large expanse that was Wolfram & Hart's Los Angeles offices.  
  
So, you can see why she wouldn't see anything especially dangerous about the simple book. It wasn't even that big. It had just seemed like something interesting to read, something to take her mind of the insanity that was her life.  
  
It proved, if anything, to add to that insanity. When Fred had opened that simple, unassuming book, the words themselves had not been different from any others. She simply thought, fantasy novel. It was only after she read the first lines that something went terribly wrong.  
  
When the world began to fade and spin around her, Fred felt a crushing fear enter her bones. The somewhat familiar sensation of being pulled away from everything swept through the air around her. As she found herself falling, she felt a burning sensation cover her body, from head to toes.  
  
Blackness entered her vision, and her consciousness faded, not willing to deal with the implications of what was happening to her. Not even as her body impacted with cold, unyielding stone did she stir.  
  
It was some time later that she actually became aware of voices around her. The words were not fitting into her comprehension, their foreignness proving itself beyond her knowledge. As a hand settled roughly on her arm, she understood that whatever they were saying, it did not bode well for her.  
  
Allowing her eyes to slowly open, she focused with difficulty on the men surrounding her. With the detachment of someone who had yet to completely grasp the graveness of a situation, she noted the oddness of their clothes.  
  
As she was dragged up by her elbow, all her previous wooziness fled. Her brown eyes darted around her, seeing the maniacal faces of her captors, and noting their much larger size. Regardless, the frail brunette began struggling, limbs flailing.  
  
It wasn't long before she realized the futility of her actions. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to let out a loud wail before a strong, dark hand clamped over her lips. Her scream was effectively cut off, and she was helpless in the arms of her captor.  
  
Fred closed her eyes, trying to control the terror that was fighting to take control. She could do this. She had fought with Angel and the others for 2 years now; she wasn't helpless. This wasn't Pylea.  
  
Just as her mind set with determination, the pressure against her mouth was ripped away. Her capturer flew backwards and before she knew it, a blur of motion pushed her down and made for the other men.  
  
Looking up with confusion, she saw the other men fall to this new man. At least, that's what she thought he was. He was moving so fast; taking them out while going on in that same unknown knowledge.  
  
Quickly enough, the fight was over, and her saviour slowed to a stop in front of her. He spoke to her in an annoyed voice, his face showing contempt. As he shook his head, the young man's hair fell around her face, framing some kind of tattoo on his forehead. It looked either Japanese or Chinese to Fred.  
  
Taking in the mans arrogance and contempt, Fred felt her annoyance grow. He was acting like she was some sort hindrance! He had come to help her, she hadn't asked for help. She would have done just fine on her own! Maybe.  
  
Rising to her feet, Fred perched with her hands on her hips, glaring at the handsome man with the odd tattoo. He met her gaze and the two stayed like that, frozen in a wordless and weapon free battle.  
  
It was played to a draw when another group of men rounded the corner of the alley they were situated in at a jog. They shouted when they noted Fred's unlikely companion, and his eyes widened.  
  
Quickly grabbing her hand, the strange boy turned, hoping to go out the other end of the alley. His shoulders sagged as they were faced with the stone wall at their back. This of course, led to the extremely odd situation of being caught, as though she was a criminal, by some sort of guard.  
  
The fact that she was a prisoner did not dim Fred's awe at the palace they were led to. The architecture was amazing, though she was not familiar with it. So caught up in the sights she didn't even notice the odd looks she was getting from those around her.  
  
As they entered what Fred guessed must be the viewing room, or something of the sort, she let her attention be taken by the carvings and murals that covered the walls. She could have spent the entire day taking them in, if it hadn't been for the sharp jab in the ribs by her companion.  
  
Looking at the man, she saw him jerk his head to a spot in front of them, moments before the guards behind them shoved them onto their knees, announcing something in that strange language.  
  
As Fred looked forward she was greeted with the sight of the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Angel had something for sure, Gunn was no slouch, and Wes had handsomeness about him, but they had nothing on this man.  
  
He had a somewhat feminine air about him, which, oddly enough, only seemed to add to his attractiveness. His long hair was dark and pulled back, falling along his back. The face he showed was regal and serious yet portrayed an evident sensitivity.  
  
Taking note of the lavish clothes he wore, and the respect he was given by everyone else, Fred took the obvious step and assumed he was someone very important. Givin all the bowing, and the palace, she was thinking a king or an emperor. Some kind of ruler.  
  
As he rose from his throne, and walked down to observe the two of them, Fred couldn't help but notice the cat like grace of the man before her. He spoke in that language, the one she didn't understand. She did, however, understand the tone of voice.  
  
That strong, confident tone that showed that he was comfortable with himself. His voice didn't show any arrogance despite the situation they were in. In fact, if anything, kindness was what she got most from his voice.  
  
As he stood in front of the two of them, she saw him motion for them to stand. Pushing stiff limbs upright, she stood tall beside her companion. The man standing beside her that she had almost forgotten about in her perusal of this new man gave a snort.  
  
Once again he talked in that strange language, motioning to her. Her annoyance at him was showing on her face as the regal man turned towards her, taking in her appearance. At his lingering glance, the annoyance was replaced by embarrassment.  
  
Her cheeks reddened, and a smile graced the features of the man before her. With a slow deliberate movement, he pointed at himself before slowly speaking.  
  
"Hotohori."  
  
Fred let the knowledge dawn on her that this must be his name. She nodded her understanding before slowly repeating his motion.  
  
Pointing towards herself, she slowly and quietly said one word, "Fred."  
  
End. 


End file.
